


I have a theory...

by abitofarockyroad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi!” You shout, trying to make yourself heard over the thumping music. You push the guy back angrily, looking down at your now sodden dress.</p><p>“Oh I am so sorry. Wait… (y/n)?” You hear someone say in a thick Russian accent. You glance up and see Pietro looking down at you, a huge grin on his face. “It is you!”</p><p>“You fucking ruined my dress numnuts!” You shouted, pushing him in the chest, more playfully this time.</p><p>He leaned in close to you and spoke into your ear so you could hear him, one of his hands brushing against your arm. “Maybe we should take it off then.” He says, his deep, throaty voice making your heart beat that little bit faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so weirdly as soon as I made that post about writers block I came up with an idea. All your kind messages were so lovely too! Thank you all so much. It;s not particularly long but it’s better than nothing I suppose!  
> So this is going to be two parts, the second part I will hopefully upload tomorrow and will involve a lot of smut ;) Yay for smut!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :) - Emma xox

The familiar club smell hits you as soon as you walk in. A mixture of overly perfumed people, spilled alcohol and BO. It’s so strong it practically singes your eyebrows. You smile at your friends and allow yourself to be led to the bar, coming to a halt behind the masses of people already desperately clambering for some of the magic juice that will lower their inhibitions just enough to make out with someone they wouldn’t normally, because that’s what’s expected of them.

Your friends had come to visit from home and had practically dragged you out, almost gluing you into a dress you wouldn’t normally dream of wearing. It was so tight…so revealing. You could practically feel people’s eyes staring at your ass as you walked. You hadn’t wanted to leave the Avengers tower. You’d been happy to just sit and watch movies but oh no. Not when there is alcohol to be drunk and people to be grinding on.

Drinks are finally handed to you over a horrendously sticky bar and you pay the overly high price, eager just to escape from the people pushing you into the bar in an attempt to get themselves closer. You slip through the swarms, breathing a sigh of relief when you break free, finding an open spot to wait in for your friends. You take a sip of your drink and glance around, checking out who was around you. Just as you take another sip, someone crashes into you, knocking your arm and making you spill your drink all down your dress.

“Oi!” You shout, trying to make yourself heard over the thumping music. You push the guy back angrily, looking down at your now sodden dress.

“Oh I am so sorry. Wait… (y/n)?” You hear someone say in a thick Russian accent. You glance up and see Pietro looking down at you, a huge grin on his face. “It is you!”

“You fucking ruined my dress numnuts!” You shouted, pushing him in the chest, more playfully this time.

He leaned in close to you and spoke into your ear so you could hear him, one of his hands brushing against your arm. “Maybe we should take it off then.” He says, his deep, throaty voice making your heart beat that little bit faster.

“Wouldn’t you like that.” You reply with a laugh, playing it off.

“Let me buy you another drink.” Pietro says, leading you back towards the bar. Somehow, people were probably impressed by his beauty and muscles, he got to the front of the mob and out with drinks incredibly quickly. He handed you your new drink just as your friends arrived, and his also found him.

“(Y/N)! COME ON!” Your friend shouted, tugging at your arm. Pietro’s friends are doing the same to him and you smile softly at him before you’re pulled apart.

“Who was that guy?” One of your friends asks, looking behind you to see Pietro still watching you. When he sees you looking he smirks and winks, turning back to his friends.

“Pietro. He’s urr…he’s one of the avengers.” You explain, moving with your group further into the swarms of horny dancers.

“He’s hot.” You hear as a reply. Yeah. Understatement much.

You manage to have a pretty good time, dancing with your friends and generally avoiding making eye contact with anyone who looks sleazy. Slowly your friends begin pairing off, leaving you alone among a mass of people grinding on each other or making out. Not exactly the position you had wanted to be in.

“You look like you could use some company.” A Russian accent appears from behind you in your ear, and you feel fingers brush against your hip. You turn and find Pietro, alone in front of you. Grinning, your move and press yourself against him. Then, you slowly push yourself up onto your toes, your whole body moving against Pietro’s as you get to a height where you can whisper a reply in his ear. Your hand cups one side of his face to hold him in position as you reply.

“It’s not only company I’m looking for.” He raises an eyebrow as you slide back down against his body but he doesn’t let you move away from him, instead holding your hips tight with his hands. You look up at him through your lashes and lift your arms and rest them on his shoulders, swaying your hips to the rhythm of the music. His hips follow yours, one of his legs moving to slip between yours. It was some proper dirty dancing shit going on. Your bodies grind together to the music, your body sensitive to his every touch.

After a few more songs worth of grinding with Pietro you snap to your senses and back off. You’d practically been dry humping his leg like a randy dog. Not classy at all. You take Pietro’s hand and lead him to the second bar which was always quieter than the first being hidden round a corner. It was quieter here and had seats, so when you had paid for the drinks you led Pietro over and sat down.

“My friends have a theory.” You start, taking a sip of your drink.

“Ok?”

“They think if you go up to any guy in a club and ask if he wants to make out with you, he will say yes.” You say casually, watching Pietro for a response.

“Interesting.” He replies, just as casually.

“I don’t believe it though.” You add before downing your drink in one.

“Ask me.” Pietro says, following suit and downing his drink, placing the glass on the floor with yours.

“Ask you what? Will you make out with me?” You ask and he instantly moves forward. One hand runs up your thigh, the other tilting your chin upwards. His lips at first press gently against yours, testing your reaction. You instantly lean into him, gliding your tongue along his bottom lip. He sighs and opens his mouth, pressing his lips now more urgently against yours. His hand is squeezing the top of your thigh, his other hand now snaking round behind you to pull you closer to him.

You break away, feeling breathless and slightly lightheaded. That had just happened.

“Why are you stopping?” He mutters, almost grumpy. He presses his lips against your neck and you shiver.

“This is too much for a club.” You explain. You’d never been overly fond of PDA. It was slightly more acceptable in clubs but where you and Pietro were going was soon going to cross the line.

“Well then. My place or yours?” He offers, looking at you, his pupils blown, arousal shown on every inch of his face.

“What’s closer?” You say instantly. Not even thinking about it or regretting your decision.

“Mine. Let’s go.” He grabs your hand and pulls you up, leading you swiftly through the crowd. You pass your friends and explain quickly where you are going, only to be tugged away by Pietro again.

“Somebody is in a hurry.” You say with a laugh when you step out of the club, the cold night air hitting you like a wall. Without saying a thing Pietro turns and crushes his lips against yours so deeply, so passionately that when he moves away you just stare. “Yeah let’s hurry up.”

“Thank you.” He had portrayed his point incredibly well. He hails a cab and you pile in, Pietro giving the address. The entire journey his hands are slowly roaming your body, mapping out every inch of you.

It seems like no time has passed when the cab pulls up outside Pietro’s building. Money is quickly exchanged and you’re outside again in the bitter wind. In one swift movement you’re in Pietro’s arms. The next minute you’re inside the building standing outside his apartment door.

“Well then.” You say, readjusting your clothing for no particular reason as he opens the front door.

“Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is folks! Smut and all! I hope you enjoy it. It may not be exactly what you expected but I figured I would mix it up a bit ;) - Emma xox

You walk into the dark apartment slowly, letting your eyes adjust to the lighting. Looking around it is surprisingly clean, everything in its place. You turn to comment on this, but find Pietro right behind you. He leans down and picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist instinctively. He hold you there as you press your lips onto his, pushing your body as close as you can against his.

“I have wanted you for so long.” He murmurs into your mouth, walking while still holding you to what you can only assume is his bedroom. You hoped it was anyway, you didn’t have any particular fantasies about being fucked in a kitchen. That you knew off. You weren’t really paying attention to what Pietro was doing at this point, instead thinking about what being fucked in a kitchen would be like. The floor would probably be cold, and hard on your back. You’d definitely wake up stiff, and not the good kind. There are many various utensils you could have fun with…spanking with a spatula. Interesting.

“Sounds like a dodgy porno.” You say involuntarily, your lips leaving his.

“What does?” He asks, clearly confused. You realise you’re in his bedroom and also realise you’ve just made a huge tit out of yourself.

“Urmm…Spanking with a spatula?” You reluctantly say. He raises an eyebrow and the corners of his lips twitch. He pushes you back off of him and throws you onto the bed, then disappearing. In the time it takes for you to stop bouncing he has returned, spatula in hand.

“Like this one?”

“Are you…are you going to spank me?” You ask, trying not to giggle at how stupid you sound.

“I might if you don’t behave.” He practically growls in a deep, guttural, throaty voice. You feel your eyes widen in shock, not expecting that answer at all and definitely not expecting to be as turned on by it as you are.

“What do you want me to do?” You ask, eagerly awaiting the answer.

“Put your arms above your head.” He replies, walking painfully slowly to his closet. He pulls out two ties and walks back to the bed, climbing on and straddling you to keep you pinned to the bed. You throw your arms up and shudder as he runs his cool hands under your top, snagging the fabric leaving your belly exposed. He leans down and kisses your skin, making you shiver. He kisses up your body as he removes your top, ghosting a kiss on your lips before moving away. He turns his attention instead to your wrists, tying them in turn to the bedposts restricting your movement.

As he tries to move off of you, you move your legs up to try and stop him from moving. He instantly grabs the spatula and trails it slowly down your body.

“Теперь это не будет делать.” He mutters in thick Russian. “This won’t do at all.”

“Whatcha gunna do about it?” You prompt, half hoping to provoke a response but also genuinely curious. Instead of replying Pietro gently slaps your stomach with the spatula, and you lower your legs. He climbs off and disappears, quickly reappearing with rope. Where the fuck did he get rope from so quickly? This question leaves your mind instantly when Pietro unbuttons your jeans and yanks them off your legs unceremoniously. Your legs are pulled apart and each ankle is tied to the bedposts, leaving you almost naked, completely exposed and helpless to whatever Pietro was planning on doing to you.

“These must go.” He also mutters, seemingly to himself. He moves round the bed and straddles you again, his eyes scanning your partially naked body.

“Well I would be able to take off any underwear that might be getting in your way but you seem to have tied me up.” You say, smirking at him and wriggling slightly under his weight. He looks at you for a few seconds, considering his options.

“Not a problem.” He mutters, leaning down and opening one of his bedside drawers. He reaches in and pulls out a knife, moving back into an upright position and flicking it open.

“Look at the flick of dat wrist.” You say, the words escaping your mouth before you can stop them.

“What?” Pietro asks, confused.

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything. Carry on.” Man you were stupid.

“You are a strange one.” He murmurs, leaning down and pressing his lips hard against yours.

“Are you going to get my panties off or not?” You ask impatiently. He smiles in response, placing the knife on the bed next to your leg. He moves onto his knees, one of his knees between your legs. As he shuffles up his knee presses between your thighs making you squirm with anticipation. He leans forward, reaching behind your back and unhooking your bra in one swift movement. Then he reaches behind him and grabs the knife, cutting both of your bra straps and ripping the fabric away from you. Your breathing quickens as he moves down your body.

Using a combination of his knife and his teeth, he rips though your underwear and tears them away from your body.

“Pietro…” You moan, tugging at your restraints, desperate to run your ringers through his hair. As soon as your underwear is gone he throws the fabric and his knife across the room and hooks his arms around your thighs, his tongue finding your clit immediately. Your back arches as pleasure shoots through your body, your lips mouthing his name repeatedly without any sound escaping.

He unhooks one of his arms from your thigh and moves his hand, sliding one of his fingers into you and crooking it. Along with the strokes of his tongue and the crock of his finger moving up and rubbing against that knot of nerves inside of you it’s too much. Your hips raise off the bed and you cry out, your thighs shaking as Pietro strokes you through your orgasm until you feel your muscles relax again.

You slump back into the bed breathless, hardly paying attention to Pietro as he zipped around untying you and removing his clothes. Realising you are now free to move you jump up and push him down on the bed, grabbing the ties he had recently discarded. You quickly tie his wrists while he watches, an amused expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” He asks, when you move to his legs.

“Oh now it’s my turn to have some fun.” You reply, grinning and tying his ankles tight to the bed posts.

“Well I didn’t see this coming.”

“Oh I know exactly what is going to be coming in a moment.” You say, leaning forward and closing your hand around him, pumping your fist slowly. You pay most attention to the head, running your finger over it slowly and trying to tease him as much as you could. However things didn’t go exactly to plan. After a few more pumps of your fist, Pietro’s muscles tense, his arms and legs pulling tight on his restraints. He cums, hot and sticky over your hand, panting through his climax, muttering under his breath in words you don’t recognise.

“Umm…” He says when his muscles relax again.

“You know I didn’t literally mean a minute.” You say in shock, your eyes moving between him and your cum covered hand.

“Can you just…” He mutters and you wordlessly begin untying him. As soon as he is freed he zips off and you see the bathroom door slam shut. You wipe your hand on the already dirtied sheets and, not being able to think of anything better to do, you begin to change them. After a few peeks you find his clean sheets and change his bed, throwing the dirty ones in his washing hamper.

After a few minutes of you sitting on his clean bed waiting, he reappears from the bathroom his cheeks flushed red.

“It’s not a big deal.” You say immediately.

“It really is.” He replies, walking over to the bed slowly and sitting down next to you.

“Nah it’s fine. It happens to everyone. We’ll just have to try again tomorrow eh?”

“You…you actually want to try this again?” He asks, turning to look at you.

“Well duh. You’re super hot. You’re a super lovely guy. Of course I want to keep this going.” You say with a grin. Pietro smiles in return, pressing his lips against yours. “And hey. Look at is this way. At least I got to finish first.”


End file.
